missing scenes
by belle6900
Summary: this is just a gathering of runther scenes that i made up i hope all my fellow runther fanatics enjoy lots of love-belle6900 p.s. i dont update on sundays
1. Chapter 1:start it up

**A/N:so itz belle6900 here and i finaly decided to writ a fanfic itz my first time writing so please no flames please im begging so i had thisidea to do this little story about missing rocky/gunther scenes from shake it up so heres the first chapter im gonna try to do one for every episode but i might not be able to depends on if i can find potential in the episode for runther scenes anyways i hope you enjoy**

(ON THE SIDE WALK OUTSIDE OF THE SHAKE IT UP STUDIO RIGHT BEFORE ROCKY FOUND CECE AT THE TRAIN STATION)

Rocky was walking down the sidewalk twoards the station since she figured thats were Cece would be when she felt a hand grab her wrist she let out a high pitched scream

"KIDNAPPER KIDNAPPER"

"Im not a kidnapper"she recognised the voice it would be impossible not to

"Gunther you scared me half to death"

"Sorry"

"Did you just show sighns of sincerity"Rocky questioned sarcasticaly to the bedazzled blonde

"Haha very funny"

"Yea i know it was did you want something"

"Look Rocky i just wanted to say you did a good job and i look forward to working with you"

Rocky stares puzzled at her frenemie"thank you Gunther that was surprisingly sweet"

"Oh trust me baybeee i can be sweet when i wantto be"he said before pulling her closer and whispering lowly into her ear"Remember when you get a phone text me" he then started to walk back to the shake iy up chicago studio before turning around and giving her a wink Rocky just stood there for a little while before whispering to herself

"OMG Gunther just flirted with me...and I LIKED IT"she then remebered Cece and yelled

"OHMY GOSH CECE" and began running to the train station

**A/N: hope you liked it sorry it was so short i will try to make them longer plz tell me what you thought oh and one more thing RTD FTW! lots of love-belle6900**


	2. Chapter 2:meatball it up

**A/N:THATS RIGHT IM BACK WITH ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF...MISSING SCENES so in case that didnt get across itz belle6900 here with another insatallment of my very first fanfiction exciting right no flames**

**disclaimer:do u realy think a 12 year old owns shake it up bcuz if u do ur looney-nutty(ha if u know what i just quoted ur awezome)**

**chapter 2:meatball it up**

**rocky's p.o.v.**

Cece and I were sitting with Ty and Deuce at the olive pit because we felt so bad about not getting them anything with our debit cards deba-deba-deba debit cards that we brought them here out of guilt...well that and the small crush i suspect Cece has on Deuce when Deuce asked Cece who she got to watch flynn i think the boys were a little surprised when she said Gunther and Tinka... I would be to if i were them

"How did u manage that"Deuce asked

"Yea last time i checked Gunther and Tinka hated you"ty added

"Guys they dont hate us were just frenemies and i didnt get them to agree to this Rocky did im just paying them"Cece explained

"Wow sis how did you pull it off"Ty asked

"Uuuummmm..."

_flashback(flashbacks will be in italics if this uploads right still in rocky's p.o.v.)_

_AT SCHOOL_

_"I mean rocky i do wanna take them to the olive pit but no one has said yes to babysitting flynn"Cece explained to me_

_"Awww is little Cece sad she dosent get to go on an almost date with Deuce" I asked using a baby voice and she glares daggers at me_

_"i dont like Deuce"_

_"Sure you dont"_

_"I dont"_

_"Whateves and dont wory Cece... or should i say Cecelia i'll take care of it"_

_"Thanks Rocky and dont call me that"Cece pracicaly screams at me_

_"OK ok calm down" i say before i pull out my compact mirror to fix my lipgloss when i open it i see Gunther behind me...staring at my butt i suddenly remember when he flirted with me last week for some reason the thought brings a smile to my face all of the sudden i think of a plan so crazy it might just work I walk up to gunther and say_

_"Gunther would you and Tinka be willing to babysitt flynn later this evening"_

_"No"he replys i decide i'll ask him again just a little bit differently i put on a puppy dog face pout and say in the cutest baby voice i can muster_

_"Pwease" he just looks at me and i make my eyes bigger finaly he craks_

_"Fine"_

_"Thank you so much" i say before looking behind me to make sure Cece isnt still there(she isnt)and plant a gentle kiss on his cheek he blushes a bright shade of crimsom I quicly write Cece's adress down before handing it to him and saying_

_"You and Tinka come to this adress at 5:30 Cece and i will probably already be gone if we are just tell flynn you guys are the babysitters he'll let u in since he knows your coming Cece will pay you by next week and by the way please dont actualy sit on flynn"_

_"Ok baybeee"_

_"You realy need to stop calling me that" i say before walking away to my english class_

_"You know you love it" he calls after me but i dont respond cus i dont know if i love it or not_

_END OF FLASHBACK (STILL ROCKY'S P.O.V.)_

"Its a long story"I say simply Ty just shrugs and we all go back to looking at our menus

**A/N:so what did you think itz a lot longer than my last one i hope yall enjoyed it hey guess what i want lime green cupcakes first person who can tell me why i want lime green cupcake gets the next chapter dedicated to them good luck**


	3. Chapter 3:give it up

**A/N: wassup my peeps so i have gotten a few awezome reviews and i just wnted 2 say thank u all for being so supportive u dnt know how much it means 2 me cuz ive always had a dream of being a writer and im glad 2 know tht someone other than my parents and eglish teacher like my writing...ok so this chap is for give it up and i honestley had no idea how i was gonna do this but i just rewatched the episode and found a place 2 put it i hope it workz out im so paranoied its gonna be bad oh and one more thing this chapter is dedicated to desnaynay22 for being the first to figure out why i love lime green cupcakes so here it is hope u enjoy**

**disclaimer:i dont own anything if i did do u think id be writing fanfics**

**(Sometime after the episode when every one who was asleep on the **

**stage woke up except for Flynn i decided he already woke up and**

**went home with Ty)**

**GUNTHERS P.O.V.**

What why am i on the stage of the shake it up...and why is Rocky snuggled up int my shoulder...oh now i remember Tinka,Cece,Rocky,and I passed out on stage after the dance marathon Rocky must have rolled into me...why dnt i mind tht shes so close to me right now i must still be tired and my minds just making me think weird things either that or its hormones suddely i heard Rocky mumble something inaudible she sounded like she was about to wake up so i decided to close my eyes and pretend i was asleep so she didnt catch me staring at her she finaly woke up

"What...were am I oh yea im at shake it up" i heard her say i decided to pretend like she woke me up

"What...what time is it?" I ask

"Itz um..."Rocky said looking at her phone"12:30 a.m sorry didnt mean to wake you"

"Its cool Rocky im more upset that no one woke us up my parents are going to kill me im freaking serious they always say Gunther if u break curfew you die...omg my parents are crazier than me"

"I didnt think it was possible but you may be right" Rocky said with a fake horrified tone suddenly her eyes landed on our body position we were both still laying down her head was laying on my shoulder and my arm was wrapped around her waist she then shot up standing getting out of the very out of charecter postion we were in

"Sorry" she mumbled under her breath as her cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink that made her look adoreable...wait what am i saying um i mean thinking

"No biggy" i say simply to hershe lets out a sigh and walks over to the vanity that she and Cece shared and started shaing her head

"whats wrong"i ask concern riddled in my voice

"I just dont know why she dosent like me evrybody likes me"she mumbles mostly to hersef but i still heard it

"Look i dont understand it either ur an absolutely awezome,smart,pretty,fantasticly talented girl"i say before it registers tht i probably shouldn't of said that she turns around and in a tiny vulnarable voice asks

"Do you realy mean that"

"Of course I do I know I know i would never say it if anyone else was here...or awake but you are the closest to perfect that anyone can get"i say honestley she dosent say anything she just gives me a tight hug i quickly respond and wrap my arms arms arond her she lets a few tears slip and we stay ther for what feels like an eternity she pulls away and i start to feel a little sadder after she pulls away whats going on with me

"Thank you Gunther i should realy get going"she says she then presses a tiny kiss on my cheek and leaves i feel my self blush what the heck is going on with me...

**A/N:hope you liked it not to sound desperate but plz read and review one more thing...I LOVE RED DOLPHINS ok so my craziness aside lots of love-belle6900**


	4. Chapter 4:add it up

**A/N:Hey im back with another chapter of...MISSING SCENES (insert applause) ok i still love Cece shes like #3 on my fav charecter list but does anyone else miss the Cece from the first season i mean she hasnt changed much but i think she was alot nicer in the first seasone i mean shes still nice ugghhh some of you will know what i mean so plz give me ur opinon on that and enjoy**

**dedicated to romancefanficnerd for being an awesome reviewer and ur right red dolphins are cool**

**disclaimer:i dont own anything if you dont believe me go call Walt Disney and ask him im sure his zombified body would love to hear from you**

**p.s. this was so hard to write for you have no idea so i just came up with this little idea of why Tinka was so eager to get rid of Ty before he asked her out**

**AT THE HESSENHEFFER HOUSE HOLD **

**NO P.O.V.**

Gunther Hessenheffer sat in front of his cat Fluffy as she was about to start giving birth when his eyes wandered to the brunette beuty who sat beside him...He almost couldn't believe that Rocky had said yes when he asked her to help him and Tinka deliver there cat's he and Tinka had lived on a farm in the old country but when they were there it was there job to cut the heads off chickens not help pregnant animals through labor and it was for tht reason Gunther decided to take a chance and ask Rocky for help since he remembered tht she spent fall and spring break vollunteering at the vets office and she had actualy helped some of the animals through labor he also called her cause he just wanted to hear her voice although he would never in a thousand years admit that

"Isn't that Deuce's hoodie?" she asked when she saw the place were the cat was to give birth

"Yea i won it from him in an arm wrestiling match"he explained

"idiot" she mumbled under her breath

"What did I do"Gunther asked confused

"Not you Deuce i mean come on Cece has beaten him at arm wrestling i dont know why in heavens name he would ever think he could beat you"she said witha sigh

"Are you saying you think im strong"gunther asked while waggiling his eyebrows

"What no" she responded a little to quickly gunther opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by his sister yelling that Ty was at the door he quickly told rocky to go to the kitchen because even though they were being alot nicer to eachother they still felt a need to keep up the appearance of being frenemies

"Stall him"Gunther yelled to his sister as he and Rocky continued to help his cat through labor

"Okay"Tinka yelled back to her brother(thank god for their sound proof doors)Rocky and Gunther were Quietly eavsdropping on their siblings convo as they helped Fluffy through labor it was only when the 5th and last kitty was given birth to did the cat ever make any sound that held pain that was when Tinka abruptly ended her conversation with Ty and closed the door

"I cant believe im saying this but thank you Rocky you were a great help to Gunther and I we honestley couldnt have done this without you"Tinka said with no traces of being insincere Rocky looked up at her other blonde frenemie and gave her a large smile before saying

"Or welcome Tinka it was my pleasure i just love little animals well i love big ones to oh u get it"

"indeed"Tinka said"now if you will excuse me i have to get ready for my date"she then turnred on her heel and went into her room

"Shes right you're absoloutely wonderful with animals you know"Gunther said to the bubbly brunette as she helped each little kitten get there turn getting milk

"Are you kidding me your toataly wonderful with them too maybe even more than me you know you'll be a great parent someday"Rocky said back

"Theres no way i'll be a better parent than you"he said

"You never know i once read that it kind of depends on the other parent the way the other one acts anyway how dependant they are if there a good parent or not you see all we know is that where good at being parents together without eacother you never know"she said as she got a little lost in gunthers ocean blue eyes

"You realy think so"he asked in a low voice

"I dont know what do u think"she asked in a voice that was something just above a whisper Gunther suddely found himself getting lost in her chocalate brown eyes

"I think u might be right"he half whipered to the girl as they both started to gravitate twoards eachother there lips were only cenimeters apart when they heard Tinka yell "SHOULD I WEAR BLUE OR WHITE" they immedeatley sprung away frome eachother

"BLUE" they both yelled at the same time

"Thanks"Tinka yelled back Gunther and Rocky just stood there satring at eachother for what seemed like forever thinking about what just almost happened before rocky darted her eyes to the ground

"Um um i sh-should probably go"she stuttered out

"Uh y-yea bye"he responded Rocky then quickly left the apartment and raced back home

**A/N:OHMYRUNTHER I think tht may have been my best one yet yay plz review and no flames i dnt care what u ship if u dnt ship runther than u shouldnt be reading this **

**lots of love-belle6900**


	5. Chapter 5:kick it up

**A/N:heyheyhey belle6900 here and guess what ppl are actualy following my story tht is freaking awezome i just wanted to say thnk u all for being such amazing reviewers and readers remember the more reviews the more of a runther mood my brain is in so yea enjoy this chapter of missing scenes kick it up btw this chap is more friendship than it is romance but there is some romance if you squint oh and btw this will probably be the only time i update on a sunday and realy the only reason is bcuz i realy dnt like this chap tht much**

**disclaimer:I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSATNCE OWN SHAKE IT UP!**

**(ok so i decide tht while Cece and Rocky were on what i am now calling "a bff break" tht Rocky spent some time with the Hessenheffers and incase you didnt know due to my last chap i have decide tht Tinka and Rocky are sort of friends now so hope u enjoy)**

**NO P.O.V.**

**(this is just some day during the week and Rocky just called the Hessenheffers to see if they wanted to hang out with her and Ty)**

**Rocky Blue sat on her couch when she heard a knock on the door followed by a"hello baybeee"it was obviously Gunther and Tinka**

**"Ty let Gunther and Tinka in"she said to Ty since he was closer to the door**

**"Ayight Rock"he said opening the door to see the Hessenheffers at the door but he just stood there with his mouth slightly open**

**"What r u staring at?"Gunther asked**

**"Ppl who look like actual humans for once instead of aliens from the planet of sparkles"Ty responded it finaly registered to the sibling that Ty was referring to there attire instead of wearing a pound of glitter Gunther had opted for a lime green(hehe u all should know why i put that)t-shirt,a pair of black nikes,and some denim jeans while tinka was wearing a lime green tank top,a pair of black flipflops,and a pair of denim shorts that cut off about 4 inches above the knee(what there Gunther and Tinka I had to make them match)**

**"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"Tinka asked**

**"Coming from my brother kind of"said Rocky responding to the question before Ty could Gunther and Tinka now had there mouth slightly agape as well when they noticed that she was wearing a short sleeves lime green t-shirt,a pair of black leggings that were tucked into black boot-style lace up converse,and a denim skirt tht cut off about 6 inches above the knee**

**"Dude did everyone but me decide that lime green,and denim were what they wanted to wear today?"Ty asked as he looked around himself and felt out of place**

**"apparantley so"Tinka said**

**"Wait does this have anything to do with you being a witch"Gunther asked Rocky she responded by saying**

**"No...or does it"with a smirk plastered on her face**

**"Ok enough with the crazy you guys wanna watch a movie"Ty asked**

**"sure"the blonde twins responded at the same time**

**"Ok we can watch cars,finding nemo,or chicken little**

**"are you serious"Gunther asked looking at the girl as if she were crazy**

**"yes were gonna watch a disney animation if you dont like it get out"Rocky hissed back **

**"ok ok dont get your brichers in a twist"**

**"im wearing a skirt"**

**"YO CALM DOWN AND PUT IN NEMO NOW"Tinka suddenly screamed**

**"OK"they screamed back**

***LINE BREAK***

**ROCKY'S P.O.V.**

**I honestley dont know how this happened i mean one minute im sitting with my feet in Tinka's lap and my bottom on Gunthers while Ty is getting something from the kitchen to drink the next thing i know were in an all out boys vs. girls water war and it was crazy we were using anything and everything that could hold water bowls,spraybottles,cups,water guns,water baloons,water bottles,buckets, everything i was currently about to dump a bucket of water on Ty's head when from behind me i felt Gunthers arms wrap around me and pick me up **

**"Interfearence"Tinka yelled**

**"No it is not"Ty yelled back**

**"Yes it is"**

**"No it isnt" suddenley i got an idea my bucket of water was still in my hand so i slipped out of Gunthers arms turned around and dumped it on his head actualy leaving the bucket on his head Tinka,Ty,and I all burst out into laughter**

**"Haha very funny"Gunther said as he pulled the bucket off his head**

**"Yea it was"Ty said back**

**"Ok i think im done now"tinka said inbetween giggles **

**"Me to im beat"i said back**

**"We have to go anyway you know when were not at eacothers throats you are very fun to be around"Gunther said as he quickly locked eyes with me for no more than 5 seconds**

**"Thanks"I said I then quickly gave him a small hug**

**"Well see you later"Tinka said as she and Gunther left**

**"Bye" me and Ty called out after them**

**"Well bye good luck cleaning this up"I said before leaving the house quickly**

**"HEY"he called after me but i just kept walking**

**A/N:I well hope you liked plz review lots of love-belle6900**

**p. chap is dedicated to who ever reviews this on first**


	6. Chapter 6:age it up

**A/N:Ok my peeps here is chapter 6 of missing scenes*applause*oh stop it ur embaressing me...ok now tht im back from my fantasy world here is age it up anyways on with the disclaimer**

**disclaimer:the only place i will ever own shake it up is in my dreams and just incase you didnt know these rnt my dreams so i dnt own anything**

**dedicated to joeyjoecharchar for being the first person to review my last chap**

**(SOMETIME INBETWEEN WHEN GUNTHER ASKED THT DANIELLE CHICK OUT AND WHEN HE ACTUALY WENT ON A DATE WITH HER)**

**NO P.O.V.**

**Gunther was walking to the bakery tht was near Cece and Rocky's apartment building when he heard Rocky say in a rather annoyed tone**

**"Yo G we need to talk"he turned around to see her with her arms crossed a small frown on her face and one eyebrow arched**

**"Whaddup bro"he said ignoring her obviously sad or possibly mad attitude**

**"Ok first off the names Rocky not bro not chick and not anything else just Rocky second off would you like to explain to me why Ty and Tinka came to me and went on a rant about you being rude and letting a cheerleader change you?"she said/asked**

**"Yo itz no big deal just some new clothes and a few restrictions on who I can hang with"he said back as if it were the simpilest thing in the world**

**"Look it is a big deal atleast it iz to me"she responded sadness riddled in her voice**

**"Why do u care anyway"he asked her**

**"WHY DO I CARE WHY DO I CARE...i'll tell you why i care about this bcuz believe it or not i care about you...look i recently got a reality check that things that ur so used to can change before you know it some things can change and not be tht important to you and some things can become more important then you ever thought they could be...when i realised tht Justin Star was in a relationship with his manager i realised it wasnt important to me but when Ty and Tinka told me you weren't being yourself i realised you're important to me not G but you Gunther for some reason i care about you and lately ive been enjoying that were starting to focus more on the friend part of our frenemie relationship as opposed to the enemie part of it u may annoy me from time to time but you've become a constant in my life someone tht not only im used to but someone tht im starting to enjoy having around in simpiler terms if this keeps going on im gonna miss you"Rocky said desperation laced in her voice**

**"Rocky..."Gunther begn but Rocky cut him off saying**

**"but if this new you in anyway benefits yourself or gets you a commited relationship with Danielle im fine with it...however If it dosen't work out between you and Danielle I would like for you to promise me tht you will go back to being yourself"a few tears began to fill her eyes and they were starting to make her eyes shiny"please"she asked weakly Gunther pulled the girl into a tight bear hug**

**"I promise okay I promise"he whispered to the girl as he mindlessly twirled her hair**

**"Thank you"she said she then pulled away"I um have to go do some homework are we all good?"she asked**

**"of course we are Rocky see you later"**

**"yea bye"she said before running back into her apartment**

**A/N:So what did u think i liked it but i hope you did to so bye lots of love-belle6900**

**p.s sorry it was so short**


	7. Chapter 7:party it up

**A/N:Hi my little Bellers thts my new name for you all i know itz not very clever but im gonna call you it anyway haha so this is chap.7 party it up hope you enjoy **

**dedicated to Ghana for being so nice in her reviews**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T FOR RACY HUMOR**

**(SOMETIME AFTER THE END OF THE SHOW THE BLUE'S AND THE HESSENHEFFER'S DECIDE TO VIDEO CHAT SINCE THE BLUE'S ARE GROUNDED I know the ideas stupid i pretty much pulled this chapter out of mt butt)**

**GUNTHER'S P.O.V.**

**I was sitting in my room doing math homework with my sistertwin Tinka when my computer made tht annoying noise when someone is sending you a video chat request I clicked on it to see tht the screen name of the person who wanted to video chat was "RBlue82"is what it said it was Rocky's screen name if I remember correctly i clicked on ansewer and Rocky and Ty popped up on my screen**

**"HeyHeyHey"they said at the same time Tinka and i responded with a**

**"Hello Baybeees"**

**"Whatcha'doin?"Ty asked**

**"math homework"I said back"but we can take a break"**

**"Awesome bcuz we need you 2 to entertain us"Rocky said**

**"Yea we got grounded"Ty added**

**"Little miss 'never broken a rule'got grounded"my sister asked**

**"Yup Cece convinced me to sneak out to Gary's party last week and we all got grounded for a month from are phones,and there's nothing good on t.v. so like i said earlier entertain us"rocky said**

**"Wait who exactly is we"i asked curious**

**"Oh we is Me,Deuce,Cece,Flynn,My sister over here,and for some reason Gary Wilde"Ty explained**

**"Do I even wanna know why Gary got grounded"Tinka asked**

**"No"rocky and her brother said together**

**"so do you just wanna talk or should we like perform a play to entertain you"Tinka asked sarcasticly**

**"Oh me and Rocky were talikng earilier and we were thinking something more along the lines of a strip tease"Ty awnsewerd back just as sarcasticly**

**"That could be arranged"I said back sarcasim riddled in my voice as well**

**"Great do you own a stripper pole or can you just use your bed post"Rocky said joining our little game of sarcastic remarks my mouth hung agape while Ty and Tinka just busted out laughing i cant believe she just said that cuz lets face it like Tinka said Rocky is kind of know for being a goody-two shoes type of girl but i have to admit...in my head that when she said that it was kind of hot**

**"Ok now im entertained"Ty said between fits of laughter**

**"Yes i know im hilarious"Rocky stated i finaly decided to say something**

**"were the heck did that sense of humor come from"i asked her**

**"Having a conversation with your parents"she said back and my mouth was once again hanging open in the air and Tinka and Ty once again burst out laughing**

**"ok were gonna go now"Ty said**

**"Yea bye Gunther"Rocky said with a flirtatious flip of her hair before she ened the video call**

**"oh my god the tall one gets more awesome everyday we realy underestimated her"my sister said inbeween her uncotrolable laughter**

**"uh-huh..."i said my mouth still hanging open in the air**

**"Gunther close your mouth or it will get stuck like that"Tinka said before taking her mathbook and leaving the room i finaly closed my mouth and tryed to focus on my math I couldn't though bcuz Rocky just kept containing my thoughts what is this girl doing to me...**

**A/N:If u didnt like it i dnt care In my authors note that there would be some racy humor u dnt like dnt read okay now tht im done with tht no flames and plz review lots of love-belle6900**


	8. Chapter 8:hook it up

**A/N:Hey bellers im back with my chap for hook it up so enjoy**

**(sometime after the end of the show Cece goes home but Rocky stays behind for a little whil cuz Gunther and Tinka wanted to talk to her)**

**ROCKY P.O.V.**

**"Gunther,Tinka u said u wanted to talk"I called out in the empty shake it up chicago studio i stayed behind because Gunther and Tinka said they wanted to talk**

**"Hi"they said from behind me I would of freaked out if it wasnt for the fact that no one else had an accent like they do...except for their family...im serious i get so confused around them sometimes but im starting to understand since ive been around it so much lately**

**"Hi" I said turning on my heel to face them"whats up" I said when i was all the way turned around**

**"not much we just wanted to make sure you knew that were um...were..."Gunther started to stutter out nervously before he was cut off by his sister**

**"What Gunther is trying to say is that we wanted you to know that were realy happy you didnt get kicked off incase you thought otherwise"she said as she slapped Gunther on the back of the head**

**"Oh well thank you"i said back before starting to turn around but Gunther's hand grabbed my wrist and turned me back around before i could**

**"We mean it you know we would have realy missed you"he said looking me in the eyes**

**"What about Cece" I said back playfully**

**"Uhhhh...i dont know"they both said back at the same time**

**"Guys she's not that bad and you know it"I said back**

**"Yea we know i think we would miss you a whole lot more though"Tinka said**

**"Well thanks i would have missed you guys too"I said to the both of them**

**"Group hug"Gunther yelled befor grabbing me and Tinka into a big hug its weird when he hugged me it almost felt like 3,000 volts of electricity went through me as it almost always did when he hugged me...wait a second do I like Gunther...oh who am I kidding of course I do we all stopped hugging and went our seperate ways when i get home im gonna have alot to think about**

**A/N:I know its extremely short but i literaly wrote it today when i got home from school so that i could update on time i promis i will try to make the next one longer plz review no flame lots of love-belle6900**


	9. Chapter 9:wild it up

**A/N:The beginning of this episode made me sad because im a 12 year old who cant jump rope arrhhggg...anyways heres chapter 9 wild it up rtd ftw p. GONNA KILL FRANKIE OTHERWISE KNOWN AS THE SITUATION AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY IM ALSO GONNA KILL THE GUY WHO WROTE THT BLOG AND I DO KNOW WHY AND THAT'S BECAUSE ROCKY IS MY FAV CHARECTER...DOES THAT MAKE ME CRAZY PLZ TELL ME IF U THINK IM A CRAZY PERSON oh and i forgot Cat Deeley was in this episode so i almost died of laughter when sh said "so you think you cand dance"to Cece hehe...im easily humore ok so ive been droning on in this author's note to long so I am out**

**disclaimer:i'll own shake it up the day Roshon Fegan cant dance wich will be never **

**(IN DETENTION LIKE THE FIRST MORNING OF ROCKY'S ONE MONTH OF DETENTION)**

**GUNTHER'S P.O.V.**

Detention i seriously got detention for being in the lunch room when a food fight broke out...I didnt even throw any food is a tough vice principal i walk up to room 34 the room detention is in to see that theres only 3 people there a senior Krista Mason who cut 3rd period atleast according to rumors some kid i didn't know and wait...is that Rocky i walk over to the empty desk next to Rocky's sit down lean over and yell

"HELLO"

"HOLY CRAP" she yells before turning around and punching me on the arm it HURT

"OWWW" i screamed

"Gunther why would you scare me like that"she asks me

"Bcuz i thought it'd be hilarious but i think you bruised my ARM"i say yelling the last part

"Sorry"she mumurs

"Why the heck are you in detention?"I ask her

"Long story"she says

"I've go time"

*LINE BREAK*

**ROCKY'S P.O.V.**

Why does he have to know why i'm here i'm already embaressed well i might as well tell him so I do and after im done explaining the story of the 'Rock' and the first thig that leaves his smart aleck mouth is

"Wow im sad i didn't get to see you you sounded pretty hot"I open my mouth to reply with somethin mean about him being a glitter freak he surprises me by saying

"Not that your not hot now"I can literaly feel the blood rush to my cheeks and i know that my face is probably the same color as the ketcup i ate with my fries yesterday I open my mouth to say something but all that comes out is a strangled

"UHHHHH"he just smirks before leaning over and whispering in my ear

"Speachless now are we"I still can't form any words so i just say

"Uh-uhhh..."his eyes start to flicker between my eyes and my lips he starts to lean in and I can feel my heart race our lips are only cenemeters apart when we hear the door open we immediatley spring away from eachother both of our faces a deep shade of scarlett as the **(I just made up a name)** tells us detention is over and ushers us out I go to my locker and open it up and start to get my stuff out when i hear Gunther whisper in my ear

"You know i'm gonna get a kiss out of you eventualy" he walks away before i can respond I shut my locker and slide own it with a dazed expression...what just happened

**A/N:Yay I noticed that Gunther was being a little less of a flirt in my other chaps then he was in my first one so i just wanted to bring that back a little hence him being a major flirt in this chap i hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed wighting it oh btw i go to my dad's for the weekend tommorow and sinci his computers an idiot i cnt upload at all this weekend and tht includes tommorow im so sorry but i promise i'll have a chapter up on Monday lots of love-belle6900**


	10. Chapter 10:match it up

**A/N:OMG I finaly updated I have been so busy so srry**

**dedicated to lolgirl for being such an awesome reviewer so heres chap 10 and on with the disclaimer**

**disclaimer:(told you it would come soon)i own nothing...im just being blunt now rnt I**

**(sometime inbetween when Deuce and Savanna got back together and****the next day when Cece and Rocky came to the conclusion that Savanna was a gold digger)**

**NO P.O.V.**

**Rocky Blue sat on the Hessenheffer's couch she was realy sick of waiting for Gunther and Tinka to get done with there homework then again they didnt even know she was there you see about a week prior Gunther and Tinka had given her a key god forbid she needed somewhere to go or if she just wanted to hang out Gunther and Tinka came out of the room they were in and had yet to notice her and she thought now was a good a time as any to scare the fudge out of them**

**"HI"she said rather loudly and was met with the ear splitting screams of her secret friends**

**"Why would you scare us like that Rocky"Gunther asked looking petrefied Rocky smirked **

**"As a blonde friend of mine once said to me in detention 'Because i thought it would be hilarious' "she quoted the very thing Gunther had said to her minus the 'but I think you bruised my ARM'part Gunther simply smiled at her**

**"Touche"**(A/N:I have no idea if I spelled that right or not)**he said before his sister interupted**

**"Look I hate to crash your flirt fest here but mom and dad are out and left some t.v. dinners if you guys want to eat and watch something on netflix"Gunther and Rocky both blushed a deep red but both still had smiles on there faces**

**"Sure"they said together causing there cheeks to grow an even more darker shade of red than Tinka knew was humanly possible she mad the T.V dinners one veggitarian of course for Rocky she then got out the food trays sat them infront of there couch and turned on there huge television**

**"What do you wanna watch"she asked to her brother and the girl who was slowly growing to feel like a sister to her she wondered what people like Cece and Deuce saw the three of them right now being as close as they were she ultimatley decide that they would cross that bridge when they cam to it**

**"Can we watch a rom-com"Rocky asked hope in her eyes she had yet to see no strings attatced and come on it was an Ashton Kutcher movie she had to see it**

**"Fine wich one"Gunther asked he knew he was out numberd two to one and didnt see sense in fighting**

**"No Strings Attatched"the two girls said together "Nice"they said together again Tinka started the movie midway through it after they had all finished ther food Tinka turned her head to look at her friends to find them in a weird position weird for them anyway Gunther had his arm thrown over her shoulder while Rocky's legs were layed across his lap and her head was in the crook of his neck they had obviously done it without realising it Tinka had to admit they looked adorable she decided not to say anything when the movie was over she looked over to still see them sitting the same way she tapped Rocky's shoulder and she almost ammidiatley popped up from were she was**

**"I gotta go thnks for letting me stay bye"she said rather quickly before leaving**

**"Well thank you for ruining it Tinka"Gunther said obviously annoyed before going back into his room**

**"Your welcome"Tinka hollered back before going back into her room as well**

**A/N:so what did you think hope you enjoyed and OMDECE I just now realised how much dece in that episode *fangirl squeal* lots of love-belle6900**


	11. Chapter 11:show it up

**A/N:Hi my little bellers here is chapter 11 i hope you enjoy oh and theres one more thing i need to say...****I HATE CANDY CHO ****Oh and did anyone else notice that Rocky looked very upset when Gunther and Tinka ran away from Randy and Candy when they were immataing there accents and one more thing in my little story here the only person Deuce luvs is Cece...man i am just ranting today but seriously Rocky and Gunther were kind of flirting alot in this episode atleast in my eyes did anyone else notise tht ok im going to shut up now oh btw ive decide to come up with clever little titles to all my chaps and i will post them on my profile**

**Disclaimer:i'll own shake it up the day i dont laugh at the image in my head of Ty as a 7 year old boy trick or treating as princess Leia*insert my uncontrollable laughter***

**(AFTER THE TALENT SHOW AT THE BLUE HOUSEHOLD)**

**ROCKY'S P.O.V.**

**"I FREAKING HATE CANDY CHO" I say as I go into my room closing the door with a slam no ones home yet Ty went on a date with this girl Carrie who he said 'totaly digged his awesome moves' and Cece had the job of figuring out how Deuce and Flynn were gonna get out of that suit they were in I look at my labtop screen to see I have a video chat request fome THEGLITTERTWINS if you didnt already guess thats Gunther and Tinka's screen name I realy dont wanna ansewer them im still a little mad at them but I have to it would be rude not too...Oh my god i am so goody-goody well whatever i hit ansewer without realy looking at the screen and said**

**"Look whatever it is make it quick im a little mad at yall right now"**

**"Hear us out we have a surprise for you"Tinka said**

**"What"I said turning my head to the screen**

**"We made up a little cheer for you"Gunther said**

**"This better be good"I said back annoyed**

**"OK READY GO DEAREST FRIEND PLEASE DONT CRY YOUR ALWAYS NUMBER 1 IN OUR EYES AND HEAR ARE THE REASONS WHY YOU CARE YOUR SWEET YOUR REALY NEAT YOU ARE A SHINING STAR THAT CAN BE SEEN FROM NEAR OR FAR WE COULD GO ON AND ON FROM DUSK TO DAWN BUT YOU SEEM TO BE A LITTLE MAD AND THAT MAKES US KIND OF SAD SO WERE DONE"they cheered for me I felt happiness bubble up in my stomache as a few happy tears started to prick in my eyes as I realised that the Hessenheffers were no longer my frenemies they were my friends and they always would be**

**"Thank you"I said**

**"Your welcome its no big deal as long as you forgive us"Gunther said hope in his eyes**

**"Of course I do guys"I say back**

**"Yay thank you baybee"Gunther said with a wink ok scratch what I said earlier Im not sure if me and Gunther will always be friends...I think we might possibly be more...**

**A/N:Ok tell me what ya thought and if you have any suggestions or ideas plz tell me i will consider them and if i decide to use it i promise i will give you credit**


	12. Chapter 12:heat it up

**A/N:Im back did u all miss me for the like 3 days i didnt update i made a new cover photo do u guys like it i know its not the nicest one in the world but tht thing took me like 6 trys to get to upload right so yay! did anyone else notic Rocky's pants were lime green and so was Ty's jacket and tinka's egg holder thing and so was the fort sheet omg there was alot of lime green in this episode cuz i did oh and also after Tinka got done with her "hello miss should have been held back last year"thing the first thing tht left Rocky's mouth was "where's Gunther" and after the whole medical leave thing she said "what happened"and she sounded al concerned and this is the first time i noticed it and i was all like "RUNTHER MOMENT"and then my mom was like"BE QUIET"cuz she was like trying to take a nap dude i just said the word like 10 times anyways im gonna stop my rambling now**

**disclaimer:me no own shake it up me talking like baby hehe!**

**(OK SO ROCKY IN MY STORY REALY DIDNT WANNA STAY AT THE HOTEL SO SHE CONVINCED HER MOM TO LET HER STAY AT THE HESSENHEFFERS)**

**TINKA'S P.O.V.**

I was putting tinkasaurus away as Gunther played video games I actualy have no idea why he's not at school mom and papa just like to baby us not that we realy have a problem with it when I heard papa yell tht the one friend we had that he and mom liked was there I knew immediatley that it was Rocky she was our only friend that my dad and mom liked other than are friends Madeline and Carson who were actualy already here Rocky was friends with them to but Cece takes up so much of her time... ok I cant think like this she's her bestfriend my thoughts were interupted by my friend's signature greeting

"Hey hey hey my friends"

"hi"we all said together and then we all looked at eachother and gunther suddenly screamed

"WITCH"

"Ok then what we doin"Rocky asked

"What r u doing"Madeline asked all creepy like

"Well I see you havent changed my creepy young friend"Rocky said before suddenly both her and Madeline yelled

"I MISSED YOU"and hugged

"Did no one miss me"Carson asked

"No"

"well then"

"Hi Gunther would you please be polite and join the convo"I asked cuz i felt like being all mean like

"actualy i need to have a conversation with Rocky"he said

"kay kay kay"Rocky said oh no whats gonna happen

**ROCKY'S P.O.V.**

I followed Gunther to the kitchen

"whaddup"I asked

"You know whats up when you have poblems you stay with Cece so whats up"he asked concerned

"Her mom and mine may have had a disagreement"I ansewered truthfully

"You promise me thats it"Gunther asked aww its so sweet how he's concerned about me

"I promise"I say"dont worry I just didnt wanna stay at a hotel...and maybe I wanted to see you"I then started to walk out"or maybe I just wanted to see Madeline and Carson its up to you"I then turned around and shot him a wink looks like roles just got reversed

**MADELINE'S P.O.V.**

Rocky came out of the kitchen with Gunther trailing behind her practicaly drooling man I missed that girl

"Rocks over here"I yelled to her patting the spot next to me for her to sit since we were about to start watching how i met your mother**(love this show)**

"you got it"she said taking the seat next to me

"so what exactly happened in the kitchen"i asked being my curious self

"nothing"

"it so wasnt nothing he came out drooling after you"

"ok so we flirt its not a big deal...yet"

"yet did you say yet"

"yes i did and gunther's coming over here be quiet kk"

"you got it"

"hey Gunther"Rocky said with a flip of her hair Gunther blushed a light shade of pink that girl has got him good

**CARSON'S P.O.V.**

Does anybody still remember im here...I mean ive been sitting here juggiling bannanas for the past 7 minutes...

**A/N:So what did you think btw Madeline and Carson will probably be returning charecters and if you're wondering what they look like Madeline looks like Stefanie Scott and Carson looks like Nathan Kress lots of love-belle6900**


	13. Chapter 13:Glitz it up

**A/N:Im back and im sad because you guys rnt reviewing as much and i realy miss you guys :( oh and if you guys are looking for some good runther fics im gonna give you some suggesting even though i doubt you guys havent read them already so here goes**

**shudder,unexpected,cupcake fiasco(oneshot),change,meanwhile on the internet,that new kid smell,and there are many more these are just some of my favs so check them out**

**disclaimer:i own nothing other than my OCs**

**(SOMETIME AFTER THE END OF THE EPISODE AT ROCKY'S HOUSEP. INVITED OVER GUNTHER,TINKA,MADELINE,CARSON,AND TY WHO WAS ALREADY THERE OH ALSO CECE AND DEUCE MAY BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE I DONT KNOW YET OH AND I SHOULD HAVE THE GIRLS OUTFITS FOR THIS CHAPTER ON MY PROFILE SOON KAY-KAY)**

**MADELINE'S P.O.V.**

"Hey"I say walking into Rocky's house not bothering to knock Carson,Tinka,and Gunther walking in behind me what you know what they say friends knock on your door best friends walk in and yell IM HOME and despite popular belief Cece isnt Rocky's only best frien oh that reminds me

"WERE HOME"

"Hey hey hey"Rocky says to me coming out of her room

"So what exactly are we doing today"Tinka asks

"Oh um were meeting Deuce,Cece,and Dina to celebrate Aileen winning the pagaent apparently Dina's mom insited on throwing a huge party"Rocky explained to us

"Cool"I said

"Wait if Dina's mom is throwing the party wont you girls have too dress up"Carson pointed out

"Your right"I said

"Whose up for last minute dress shopping we have like 2 hours we should be able to find something decent as long as Gunther and Tinka dont mind not wearing alot of glitter"Rocky said

"No were cool"Gunther and Tinka said together all creepy like

"Kay lets go to the mall"Rocky proclaimed as we all followed her to the train and into the mall

**(AT THE MALL)**

**TINKA'S P.O.V.**

So wev'e been to like every store and we finaly found dresses mine is hot pink with a big black bow in the middle Rocky's is navy blue with sequins at the top and Madeline's was one shouldered and white at the top and black at the bottom as we were about to leave the store when we ran into Cece and Dina

"Hey guys can we get your opinons on our dresses"Dina asked I dont know why but her sincerity seemed fake**(SORRY DINA LOVERS MY DECE HEART MADE ME TYPE IT)**

"Sure why not"Madeline said after looking at like thirty dresses surprisingly it was Dina who tryed on more dresses than anyone ive ever seen before finaly she decided on a strapless black top dress with a reddish/oarnge skirt and Cece decided on a one shoulder ruffly yelloy dress we payed and then left the store changed in the mall bathroom as we started to head twoards home to get the boys

**(AT ROCKY'S HOUSE)**

**ROCKY'S P.O.V.**

We walked into the apartment announcing to the boys that we were home

"Hey baybees Deuce is here to"Gunther said not looking up from the game of angry birds

"Oh realy were I want his opinon on my dress"Dina said at the same time as Cece said"Cool I wanna know what he thinks of my dress"Dina turned her head giving Cece the stink eye

"Well...me Madeline,Rocky,Carson,and Gunther are gonna go"Tinka said trying to leave befor Cece's hand shot out and stopped her from leaving

"No you are gonna wait until Deuce is ready and we are gonna leave together kk"Cece said venenoumsly

"Fine"Tinka said sitting on the couch "Gunther if you dont turn your phone off now i am gonna break your iphone in half"

"Ok dude chill" he said turning off his phone and finaly looking up his eyes drifted on to me and his mouth started to hang open i smirked and playfully shot him a wink Madeline discreetley gave me a thumbs up as she conversated with Carson and Dina

"Kay kay amigos and amigas im ready to go"he said i saw his eyes drift from Dina and then to Cece he seemed to stare at my red headed friend just a little longer than his own girlfriend interesting"You guys look great"

"Lets just go"Tinka said aggrivated pulling Ty out with her Dina,Madeline,Carson,Cece,and Deuce I stayed behind to grab my spare key I was bent over getting the key out of the basket on the floor when I Gunther whisper in my ear

"I...um like your dress"

"Thanks I was hoping you would"I said standing up and leaving a little jaunt in my step

to be continued...

**A/N:PART 2 COMING SOON**


	14. Chapter 14:Glitz it up part2

**A/N:ITS PART 2 YAY! and here comes the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing other than my OCs**

**(INSIDE A REALY CRAMPED CAB)**

**GUNTHER'S P.O.V.**

OK this is painful you see Dina didnt wanna pay for a seperate cab for her,Cece,and Deuce so now all 9 of us are somehow all in the same cab how are we even doing this weve got Deuce,Dina,and Cece some how all sitting up front and Me,Madeline,Tinka,Rocky,Ty,and Carson all back here I thought people could only do this in clown cars

"Wait I have an idea"Rocky said a dangerous twinkle in her eye

"What"her brother asked suspiciosly

"Madeline sit in Carson's lap...now"Rocky said and Madeline did as told what is this girl doin

"Ok and Tinka sit in Ty's lap and I can sit in Gunther's"so thats what shes doing dang she's clever my sister plopped in Ty's lap as Rocky gently sat down in mine

"You comfortable"she asked a little tauntingly

"Very how bout you"I asked back just as tauntingly

"Touche"

"Were here"Dina yelled from the front

"Finaly"Cece and Deuce yelled at the same time Dina looked at them sending Cece daggers we then just piled out of the cab Rocky was to tall to actualy get off my lap without falling out of the cab so I grabbed her by the waist and gently sat her down on the sidewalk outside she gave me a quick thank you as I got out of the cab too

"No problem Rocks" I say walking up to the 5 story building

"Well this is a big house"Madeline said walking up beside us

"Thanks"Dina said walking up beside her Deuce and Cece trailing behind her as we all went into the house

"Welcome everyone" said"So kids party is on this floor young adults on the second adults on the third teens in the basement and the fourth and fifth floor are off limits"

"Okay sounds fun"Tinka said as we all started are way down stairs

***LINE BREAK***

**(IN DINA'S BASEMENT)**

**MADELINE'S P.O.V.**

Hmm...nice basement I feel like im in the middle of That 70s Show...man now I wanna watch That 70s Show

"Am I the only one with the sudden urge to watch that 70s show"Rocky asked that was creepy

"We can if you want we have netflix"Dina said being as nice as ive ever seen her**(again i blame my dece heart)**

"No that would be so boring"Cece said being her adventerous self

"well we could play truth or dare"Deuce said

"Yes yes we should"Cece said agreeing with Deuce we then all sat in a big circle and started playing

"ok I start"Dina said"Cece truth or dare"

"Uhhh dare"

"Oh goody I dare you to lick Carson's shoe"Dina said with an evil glint in her eye

"Ok"Cece said taking Carson's shoe and licking it as I puked a little in my mouth because there was a thick layer of mud caked on it

"Ok so my turn Ty truth or dare"Cece said looking at Ty

"Truth"

"Ok would yo go on a second date with Tinka if she asked you too"

"Yes"Ty replied bluntly"Ok my turn Deuce truth or dare"

"Um dare I guess"

"Ok I dare you to kiss Cece"

***LINE BREAK***

**CECE'S P.O.V.**

Did he seriously just dare him to do that oh crap why do I have to have a crush on Deuce if he does this Dina will kill me argghhh!

"Sure why not"Deuce said before he started to lean twoards me and his soft lips met mine it took me a second too respond but when i did I saw fireworks and started to feel lightheaded after what felt like forever but couldnt have been no more than 5 seconds we broke apart and just stared at eachother before Dina waved her hand in my face

"You know what I think its time for everyone to go"Dina said annoyed oh no what did we do

"Babe dont be like that"Deuce said as I inwardly cringed at him using a pet name for her

"No ya know what its fine if your little girlfriend dosent want us here we will leave"Rocky said angrily that was out of chareter of her

"Everyone calm down"Madeline said loudly

"NO no im sorry Dina but I am full of your attitude today and im done dealing with it I dont care if I have to walk home during the night all by myself but im done being miss nice girl today"Rocky said loudly as Dina just looked at her with a shocked expression on her face"Oh what is everyone surprised miss goody-goody had an outburst you know what im leaving"she said before stalking walking up stairs

"Im gonna go talk to her"Gunther said before following her upstairs why does he care anyways...

***LINE BREAK***

**(ON DINA'S PORCH)**

**GUNTHER'S P.O.V.**

I sat down next to Rocky who was sitting on the porch her head in her hands

"Hey"I said to her

"Hi"She said back

"You okay"

"Yea I guess...im just upset I mean Dina is being a B*** Deuce isnt doing anything about it and im just a little angry"she said as my mouth hung open in the air because...well its Rocky you dont expect her to swear...ever

"Im sorry"I say back to her

"Dont be you didnt do anything"she said back

"You wanna head out"I ask her

"Sure"she says with a vibrant smile as we walk to her house in a peaceful silence when we finaly reach her apartment she turns to me and pecks my cheek

"Thank you Gunther"she says before she walks into her apartment

"Your welcome"I whisper to myself before walking back to Dina's

**A/N:WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK MAN I PUT ALOT OF DECE IN THIS I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE OKAY WITH THAT I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD GO WELL WITH THE STORY LINE AN LIKE I SAID MY DECE HEART MAKES ME TYPE IT...WELL TECHNIALY I HAVE A RUNTHER,TYNKA,DECE HEART BUT YOU KNOW SAME THING LOTS OF LOVE-BELLE6900**

**P.S. RTD FTW**


	15. Chapter 15:hot mess it up

**A/N:OMG I have been so busy with homework and i felt all sickly yesterday and part of my soul died while watching this episode and anyone has seen hot mess it up yall know what im talking about while watching this i had to like savour every time rocky sounded concerned bout gunther and every time they smiled at eachother but seriously a tiny part of my soul is dead and im not sure if it can be revived ok so this authors note is going kind of long so here comes the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing other than my oc's but i dont know if they will be in this chap anyways so...yea**

**(after the episode ended and you guessed it its the return of video chatting have i overused this idea tell me if you guys still like it or if i should just stop)**

**ROCKY'S P.O.V.**

I sat on my bed staring blankly at my wall as I thought of the events of the few days prior why did i tell Cece to take Gunther to the dance i was being stupid i was avoiding my feeling i should have just asked him to go to the dance myself arggghh i suddenly heard my labtop make that annoying video chat call sound it is seriously the most annoying thing ever it sounds like a combonation of a duck,an alarm clock,and a vacum cleaner i see that its from Gunther and hit ansewer

"Hello baybeee"he says with a cute grin on his face

"Hi Gunther"I say flipping my hair I can see him blush as he always does when I flip my hair...ok now i feel a little bit better"whatsup"I ask

"Not much just bored"

"Bored huh"I say getting an idea"i'll tell you what if you have any questions for me any at all i will give you the next like 15 minutes to ask me them and go"

"ok um favorite color"

"Limegreen"

"Me to umm...ok favorite show no longer making new episodes"

"um a cross between That 70s Show and Rugrats oh and F.R.I.E.N.D.S."

"Ok favorite food"

"Cupcakes"

"Yay me too...dogs or cats"

"Dogs but I like cats too"

"cool why did you have Cece ask me to the dance instead of asking me yourself"wait what

"wait what"

"You said any question"

"Um uhh"I say back not knowing what to say

"You do know that I would have asked you right im serious you were actualy my first...and only choice to take"did he just say what i think he said

"Are you being serious or are you messing with me"I ask him looking him in the eyes or well the screen

"Well you said I was supposed to ask you questions but...i'll make an exception im being completely serious" I bite my lip unsure of what to say

"Well I guess I didnt ask you because im somewhat scared of rejection"I said truthfully

"Umm i'd just like to make it realy clear no one in there right mind would reject you"

"Well no one said you were in your right mind"I tease finaly feeling comfortable in this situation

"Ok you have me there but why would someone awesome as you be afraid of rejection"he asks curiousotiy in his eyes

"Well...I dont like being second place you should know that from the whole Candy Cho thing and its just something Ive never been comfortable with and you should no that too from the whole 'everybody likes me' thing with "I say back letting my guard down

"Well thats understandable"

"Look I hate to cut you short when you still have 2 minutes left but I have a ton of science homework"

"Kay kay talk to you later baybeee"

"Bye"I said before turning of my computer and sighed as I sat down in the bing bag chair and thought about alot of things...primarily Gunther

**A/N:So what did you think was it ok for someone whose soul died a little bit tell me what you think lots of love-belle6900**


	16. Chapter 16:reunioun it up

**A/N:Thats right im back baby hey everyone its me hannah aka belle6900 im so so so so so sorry about the long update wait ive just been so busy ive had a ton of homework and i had advanced programming testing i realy didnt mean to make you guys wait over like 2 months for another chap im so very sincerely sorry guys that said heres chapter 16 of missing scenes for reunion it up**

**disclaimer:i under no circumstances own anything other than my OCs**

**(AFTER THE END OF THE SHOW AT ROCKY AND TY'S HOUSE P. IS AFTER TY AND DEUCE WENT TO THE PET SHOP)**

**NO P.O.V.**

Rocky blue sat on a bingbag chair in her room tired after having done alot of dancing on the show she was absentmindedly staring at the cieling as the sound of the doorbell going off and Ty getting up to get the door could be faintly heard in the back ground she closed her eyes not hearing the opening and closing of her door after resting her eyes for a minute she opened them back up only to see Gunther and Tinka staring down at her surprised she let out a quiet "ahhhh" as she held a hand over her heart"You two just scared the fudge out of me"she said swatting at their faces

"Hey watch the hair do you know how long this took to do"Tinka said reffering to the perfect bun lying atop her head

"Well excuse me for ruining such_perfection_" Rocky said back in an annoyed tone

"Someones grumpy do you wanna sit down and tell old papa Gunther why"Gunther said with a stupid smile on his face

"Thank you for the offer but id like to point out two things creepy to call yourself my 'papa'and 3 months older than you"Rocky replied lookin at her crush like he was an idiot

"Stop looking at me like im coocoo in the head"Gunther snapped

"Im not looking at you like your coocoo in the head im looking at you because your coocoo in the head also im not grumpy just tired"Rocky said back smirking

"Realy because i thought you were looking at him because you like his eyes"Tinka said looking at Rocky while smirking

"HEY"Rocky yelled but she said nothing else

"Ha your not denying it"Tinka said in a singsongy voice

"I...uh"Rocky began but was interrupted by the opening of her door and a perky voice yelling

"MADELINES HOME YALL"

"Hi Maddie"Rocky said happy that her friend had saved her from having to comment on weather or not she liked Gunthers eyes wich she so does"Wheres Carson"

"Im right here Rocks"Carson said popping out from behind the other side of Rockys door

"AHHHHHHHHH"Tinka screamed in surprise

"Dude you just made me go deaf"Madeline said whacking her on the back of the head

"Seriously is everyone determined to mess up my hair today"Tinka said in annoyance

"Yes Tinkabell they all started a conspiracy to ruin your hair"Gunther responded looking at his sister with a sarcastic smile

"Actualy thats true we did"Madeline said while continuing to whack Tinka in the back of the head

"Hey stop it that takes 2 hours in the morning 4 and a half if you count how long it takes me to get my fabulous outfit ready"Tinka said while swatting at madelines hand

"Ok ok dont get your sparkles in a twist"Madeline said as she stopped whacking Tinka the girl then proceeded to whack Gunther in the back of the head

"Hey this isnt fun for me"Gunther said extremely annoyed with his blonde friend

"Yea but its fun for me"Madeline proclaimed perkily

"Okay I hate to do this because this is very entertaining and i mean very but im starved who wants to go to crustys"Rocky asked when Ty popped into the room and yelled

"MEEEEEEEEE"

"A name i call myself"Madeline said as she let out a small laugh

"Ok then"Tinka said as they all started to walk out the door

**(AT CRUSTYS)**

**NO P.O.V.**

"What'll it be"Deuce said walking up to the crowded table holding most of his friends

"Cheese"they all said at the same time"an waters"Rocky threw in counting everyone at the table

"Ok that'll be out in just a minute guys"Deuce said as he head back to the kitchen

"So...why is it that theres an open chair next to me but Rocky decide to take the one next to Gunther?"Carson asked smiking in the direction of the two teens who obviously liked eachother

"Because I didnt want to sit down next to your crazy butt"Rocky snapped back

"Aww realy i was hoping you just wanted to sit next to me"Gunther said as a red blush stained Rocky's cheeks

"uhh..."Rocky said before Deuce came over saying

"Here you are one large cheese pizza and 6 waters"

"Thanks guys im gonna take 2 slices and head out Ty cover my sixth of the bill whould ya bye"Rocky said quickly in one breath before running out of there

"Oh Gunther that was mean"Madeline said frowning slightly

"What she's Rocky its my job to be mean to her"Gunther said back smirking

"Well could you at least try to find a way of being mean to her that dosent stick me with her part of the bill"Ty said aggitatedly

"No"

**A/N:Hope you guys enjoyed again so sorry about the long wait lots of love-belle6900**


	17. Chapter 17:sweat it up

**A/N:Hi! whats up my little bellers(that name i use for u guys is in no way related to bella thorne its because my dads nickname for me is belle because i used to be obsessed with the movie beuty and the beast aslo the ending 6900 is not meant to sound dirty it is my birthday thts right...im a gemeni year of the dragon whoohoo)ok now tht my pointless rant is over heres chap 17 of missing scenes for sweat it up and as always on with the disclaimer**

**disclaimer:i will own shake it up as soon as my mom gives me it for christmas(insert sarcasm)**

**(OK SO THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE END OF THE EPISODE AND LETS JUST SAY THAT AFTER THE WHOLE LASER TAG THING ROCKY AND MADELINE 'SHE LIKES LASER TAG' DRAGGED GUNTHER,TINKA,TY,CARSON,CECE,AND DEUCE TO A LASER TAG PLACE LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS INSERT:MY EVIL LAUGHTER)**

**MADDIE'S P.O.V.**

Yay were all going to play lazer tag one of my most fav things to do i love lazer tag i love lazer tag yes i do i also love anime too teehee that rhymes...i am so wierd

"Yo maddie"Rocky yells at me snapping her fingers in my face and breaking me out of my daze

"What of sorry just thinking about lazer tag...and anime"i say back

"Well if you wanna go to lazer tag so bad then why dont you get on the train before it leaves"my friend says pointing to the subway car i hadn't realized pulled up

"Okay"I say in an extra perky voice to see if it would annoy her sadly it did noti start climbing into the subway car to see that i also missed the rest of the gang had climbed into the subway car while i was distracted darn anime curse you...no wait i take that back i love anime to much to curse it no matter how distracting it is...i blame death the kid**(a/n:if you know who this i love you for those if you who do not know who he is he's a realy cute anime charecter from an anime show yes i did just call an anime charecter cute get over it)**I decide to take the seat next to Carson specificaly for the reason that there will be no more seats left for Rocky therefore foring her to sit on Gunther's lap...i hope

**ROCKY'S P.O.V.**

Madeline is a sneaky little with taking the last open seat im pretty sure shes determined to put me and Gunther into akward situations aw heck might as well make the best of it I plop my self on Gunthers lap as he looks up at me surprised

"What theres no empty seats"I say while smirking at him i see Cece looking at me like im freaking crazy i still dont think she could handle knowing that me and Gunther flirt sometimes...ok most of the time but still Cecc would go freaking biserke like supah crazy

"You comfy over there"Madeline yells at me from the seat across from me and Gunther

"Yes very actualy thank you"I yell back to her tauntingly

"Glad I could help"she yells back smirking i turn my head to see Cece looking even more confused than before i turn my head as i stifle a chuckle

"What you laughin bout"Gunther asks gazing up at me with a smile i simply point over to Cece and he starts laughing to when he see's the bewildered look on her face i accidentaly snort and that just causes Gunther to laugh even louder i look back to Cece's stare has turned demonic ok i dont think she appriciates all the laughing...haha

**CECE'S P.O.V.**

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IM SO CONFUSED! I MEAN GUNTHER AND ROCKY ARE BEING NICE TO EACHOTHER AND MADELINE IS JUST BEING A WIERDO AND WHY IN GODS NAME IS CARSON JUGGILING BANNANAS**(a/n:flashback to first maddie and carson chap hehe)**

**CARSON'S P.O.V.**

After another like 2 minutes the train stops in front of the exit near the lazer tag place im sure its name is someting like 'The Tractor Beam' because its supposed to have an alien spaceship theme...wich as Madeline would say means i'll fit in perfectly that girl knows how to push my buttons...why am I dating her again**(a/n:bombshell unless of course you figured that out)**oh wait i remember shes still the funniest person i know and she's realy cute and she's sweet as sugar...most of the time we all get off the train as we walk to the doors of 'The Tractor Beam' Maddie leans over and gives me a small peck on the cheek as i feel my cheeks go bright pink we were almost in the doors when someone pulled us back make that someones

**GUNTHER'S P.O.V.**

Did I just see what i think saw i look over to rocky to see she looks like she's seen a ghost and i can instantly tell that i have seen what i thought i saw...Maddie kissed Carson they were about to walk in the door but i pulled back Carson and Rocky did the same with Maddie

"So..."Rocky started before Madeline interuppted her by saying"Yes we are dating"

"Ok"me and Rocky say at the same tim as we all walk into the lazer tag place...

**A/N:To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18:sweat it up part 2

**A/N:HI!** **Itz me belle6900 a.k.a. hannah so how have you all been good i hope you have im good i've been watching alot of old nickelodeon cartoons like rugrats i love rugrats who else loves rugrats plz tell me in your reviews because i need to know if i am crazy for loving rugrats so much and no i was not born in the 90s i was born in the year 2000 and started watching rugrats when i was 4 just saying anyways here is part 2 of sweat it up please hold for the disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing other than my Oc's kkz**

**MADELINE'S P.O.V.**

We all got into the lazer tag place and got our vest's and lazer gun's we were about to start playing when i realized we needed one more team of two to play an entire game because thats one of the silly rules of 'The Tractor Beam' you have to have five teams of two or you cant play its a realy stupid rule but most proffesional lazer tag places have it

"Guys we need another team to play"I said as everyone went on a scavenger hunt to seeif we could find one more team of two

**JAZMINE'S P.O.V.(new oc)**

I was walking with my boyfriend Ryan along the sidewalk when he decided we had to play lazer tag and now were inside some place called 'The Tractor Beam' and we need four more teams of two and Ryan refuses to leave until we find four teams of two how are we supposed to do that

"Hi um you wouldn't happen to need four other teams to play would you"I hear someone say from behind me I turn around to see a pretty blond girl wearing a glittery pink tank top and some white jeans standing next to a very tall boy wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt they look nice and what a coincedince that they need one more team

"Yes we do actualy I'm Jazmine and this is my boyfriend Ryan"I say pointing to Ryan who was absentmindedly satring at the concession stand i have tao literaly turn him around as I introduce him

"Well Im Tinka and this is my...uh...my friend yea my friend Ty"The girl says tripping over her words I bet they have an akward relationship I see her wave over a group of people as three more girls and three more boys come and stand behind her I assume that there the other three teams

"Guys this is Jazmine and her boyfriend Ryan they need four more teams to play can they join us"She asks a brunette girl in a teal longsleeved shirt with the word love inside a heart on it and a pair of light grey jeans

"Yea sure why not we need another team"she says with a kindhearted smile"Now quickly lets get intro ductions done now sound of music style"she says afterwards as they all lign up by height and start announcing their names

"TY"the one boy i already met said "ROCKY"the girl that was just talking said"CARSON"said the one boy who was for some reason juggiling bannanas "GUNTHER"said the blond boy who looked alot like Tinka i bet there related "MADELINE"said the other blond girl who was wearing a pretty yellow tank top"TINKA"said the one chick i already met"CECE"said the readheaded girl who was wearing a shirt that says 'I 3 pb' and some nice black jeans"AND DEUCE"said the last boy who had these awesome blue headphones around his neck

"Well im JAZMINE and this is my boyfriend RYAN"I say yelling are names in the same manner they had done there's

"Wassup"Ryan says distractedly staring at the cotton candy again i sigh as I dig through my pocket and pull out a 20 and say

"Get a cotton candy 2 sodas and a a watermelon ring pop"I say as he looks at me wth a puppy dog face"Fine you can get a slushie too"I say as i hand him another 2 dollars for a slushie as i give the group of nice people iv'e jst met a sheepish smile as Cece yells out

"Whipped"with a large smirk on her face

**CECE"S P.O.V**

"Whipped"I yell out at new girl's behaivor twoards her boyfriend and Maddie whacks me on the arm as a silent gesture for me to be nice

"So what are the teams"Ryan says as he walks back eating a gian cotton cand and handing a ring pop and a soda to Jazmine i open my moth to start listing what i think the teams should be but Maddie beats me to the chase

"Me and Carson are one team the other teams are Ty and Tinka Cece and Deuce ,and Gunther and Rocky are the last one other than yoy two of course"Maddie says witha smile why in hell did she put Gunther and Rocky together why dosen't anyone but me understand they just don't make sense as friensd ugghhh...but on the bright side i did get paired withe Deuce so yay!

'

**ROCKY'S P.O.V.**

I SWEAR TO GOD MADDIE WANTS ME AND GUNTHER TO BE IN AKWARD SITUATIONS...on the upside Cece is to distracted by the fact she was paired up with Deuce to realy care and Jazmine and Ryan seem like nice peeps we all disbanded into our little team fortresses or 'space shuttles' as thier called here after we get there we have to come up with team names

"What do you think the name should be"Gunther asks me with a smirk why is he

smirking"Because I thought the name could be team 'Rocky loves Gunther' what do ya think"oh thats why well i guess i'll play along

"Well i dont know i perfer 'Gunther loves Rocky' has a nice ring dont ya think"

"Okay nobody said i'd object to that"Gunther responds as I blush bright pink

"Touche but no how about team...Hurricane"I say to him

"Yea thats actualy a pretty good idea"he says to me with a smile as my face becomes an even darker shade of pink

"Thanks"I say i look outside ar little 'spaceship' area to see what everyon else has named there team i look over to Ty and Tinka's fort to see they've named there team team 'glitter' that dude has been putty in that chick's hands ever since there date where's Cece when yo need her to say'Whipped' haha I then look over to Maddie and Carson's team is called team 'stinger' thats actualy a pretty cool name i then look over to Cece and Deuce's fortress and see the name 'i love beyonce'flashing across the top of the digital screen that displays your team name is Cece serious i mean i love beyonce probably even more than she does but seriously I then look over to our new friends Jazmine and Ryan's shuttle to see they chose the team name team 'shredder' that one is realy cool the buzzer goes off and we all disband around the room to play lazer tag i quickly go around the room hiding behind the side of my fort i duck around and quickly shoot out Deuce who had stupidly run out first yelling what sounded like a foriegn battle cry wierd...Ty runs out and i shoot him too I am on fire Tinka,Jazmine,and Ryan all run out dinner I only manage to hit Tinka but it was still a nice shot and Maddie shot out Ryan when it comes to this game me and her are ruthless I quickly run out to the other side of the room avoiding many shots from Jazmine i make my way behind Cece's base and shoot her out

"Hey"She yells at me

"What in this game everyone but your teammate is the enemey and no one's tried to make a truce with me so i must inialate everyone...you know exept Gunther peace"I say as i run back to my base Carson fires a shot but misses me because im suddenly pulled back behind my base by Gunther

"Thanks"I say to him as a blush creeps up my cheeks...again

"No thanks necisarry what am i gonna do let my awesome teammate get shot"he says back

"Awesome huh"I say back to him smirking

"Definetly"He says leaning a little closer to my face as my blush grows brighter than i thought humanly possible

"Well I think your awesome too"I say as I get lost in his ocean blue eyes

"Realy"he asks me geting so close that our noses our toching

"Yeah"I say as he finaly closes the gap between us and presses his lips onto mine for a few seconds im too shellshocked to respond but when I do i can feel every little cliche your supposed to feel fireworks,sparks,stars,a little bit of dizzyness and like 20,000,000 volts of electricity

"Eat lazer Team Hurricane prepare to be...holy mother of pearl" someone says causing me and Gunther to break apart and look up to the bewildered face of Maddie

"Uh hi"I say with a blush brighter than the sun

**A/N:To be continued...again**


End file.
